A Raving Midnight Star
by Paige Cruz
Summary: DISCONTINUED. 'Nobody will ever understand me.' I staggered silently. 'No one ever will." I sighed and let out a nervous cry, pouring out my bleeding thoughts about my young, complicated life on my blog. The title says it all I'm problematic, alright.
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayou Gusaimazu!**

**Greetings, YuChan here. Hmm, I wonder what it would be like if I had an alice and was accepted in GA?! Well, what do you know! hehe.**

**This has been itching in my mind ever since last night, after my brother successfully pissed me off once again. her somber personality came from my moody state last night too. sighs but i'm not always like that! oh, and my character sighs a lot in here too. This story started out as something random, but then, after spending my late night hours working on a written draft of it, I got serious with finishing it. **

**I hope this is worth your while, in both reading and reviewing. And please do give constructive advice, in case it's not your type. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I labored writing it. hehe.**

**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. Higuchi Tachibana does.. but what I do own is the character, Kawazoe Ayumi. ta ta!**

* * *

PROFILE:

Name: Kawazoe Ayumi  
Age: 13  
Birthday: October 10, 1994

Description: A silver white, wavy haired girl with lime green eyes and a troubled past. She is a self accomplished journalist, and runs her own blog. She possesses the control alice, the ability to be able to manipulate anyone, especially that person's alice or emotions.

Personality: problematic, quite stoic, silent, hard to get.

You know you love me, Yu Chan.

* * *

A Raving Midnight Star

Chapter 1

'_Nobody will ever understand me.' _I staggered silently. _'No one ever will." _I sighed and let out a nervous cry, pouring out my bleeding thoughts about my young, complicated life on my blog. –a raving midnight star- I named it, chosen randomly. The title says it all- I'm problematic, alright.

It was my last day at home, I suppose, before going to the much awaited special 'Alice Academy' my parents keep blabbing about. It was sad to leave, as I recalled on my early happier childhood. I was so different back then, a girl with not a care in the world. I choked on my held-back tears upon remembering.

The kitchen bell rang stridently all of a sudden. I shifted my gaze from my laptop and glanced at the clock. _'8 PM. Perfect, dinner time.' _I whispered.

- - -

- - -

- - -

I gulped down my food, avoiding any contact from the eyes that gawked at me miserably. I paused for a moment, and smirked at them. They know I have issues. Gosh, why can't these people just leave me alone?!

I felt awkward around my family now. This uneasiness was just too much. I finished my food and retired to my room, returning my thoughts to my laptop. I didn't bother to look at the sad eyes of my siblings; it hurt too much, so I just ignored them.

I bet you're thinking that I'm such a selfish, ignorant girl. Well, like I said, nobody understands me.

'_Hn. Three hundred and fifty-four views already?' _I thought, amused at the amount of views I received, to think that I was gone for only ten minutes, as I scrolled down the screen, scanning my commenters' reviews. One review particularly caught my eye.

"Wow. And you're only 13? I'm barely even a teen yet. But you've been through a lot. And you're transferring to a new school, I see. I go there too.

I have a similar story.

Good Luck and God Bless, Yu-Chan.

Sakura S2 Dreamer"

Curiosity beckoned me to reply and find out more about my commenter, but my egoistic pride got the better of me. So I decided to shrug it off.

'_Hn. Finally, someone who understands me.'_ I retorted to myself sarcastically. This person has no idea what fate has done to me.

Then suddenly, I reminisced that dreaded memory of mine three years back…

- - -

- - -

- - -

I used to be such a happy, raven haired girl back then. I was naïve, but I still had common sense. I savored every blissful moment of my ten year old life. But something happened and changed me completely, ruining me forever.

I discovered that I possessed an 'Alice', and a rare one in fact. It allows me to control anyone, most especially one's alice, if he had one, or his emotions. No doubt about it, it was truly a pleasure to have people make everything go exactly the way I wanted it to go, but I had a serious price to pay, one that could easily snatch the life out of me, every time I risked using it.

One hot afternoon, as I played around with this certain, pestering snoop's mind who pissed me off earlier, a group of scruffy-looking guys approached me and mused at what I did to the dumb girl. I mentally tortured her, mocking herself silly and making her do the most ridiculous of things. They caught interest on my power and asked me to come with them. "Wanna play with us, kid?" the leader of them coughed.

And what was a young, outnumbered girl of ten to do? Agree, my naïve self guessed. –WRONG MOVE-. I quickly nodded and followed them inside this familiar shopping center, oblivious of what was going to happen. One of the guys bent down to my level and neared his lips to my ear.

"Hey, you see that lady over there?" He said roughly, pointing at the cashier. I nodded politely. "She's our friend and she owes us some money, but she's being watched by that damned security guard. Mind taking out the trash for me, kiddo?" he said coolly, patting my head and grinning maliciously.

Nervous, I sensed trouble brewing, but simply did as he asked, maybe a little bit intimidated by his size. I controlled the guard, not knowing that I was being taken advantage of. Poor man. I made him cause a riot and create a huge scene, distracting everyone. That bought those creeps enough time to sneak in and steal the thousands of yen left unattended from the cash register.

I panicked, trying to stop them and penetrate through their minds all at once, but a sudden sting of pain attacked my abdomen, causing my alice to go haywire.

I felt so frightened already. A huge, blinding green light appeared, and when I regained my vision, I found myself controlling everyone, my head overflowing with each stranger's story. My head was swelling in tremendous pain. And right before my young eyes played my mind's fear. People were raging mad, ought to bite each other's heads off. I broke down, crying, clueless of what to do anymore. I attempted trying to control them again.

Useless. Another sting hit me hard on the stomach, and I finally knew the consequence of overusing my alice: DEATH. I feared it so much. I gave in, gathering all the energy I had left in my weak body to run away, my arm supporting my pain-stricken stomach. I collapsed and passed out, but managed to escape the madness.

What have I done?

- - -

- - -

- - -

Hours later, I awoke from my agitated slumber to find the once standing mall crippled to burnt ashes from the chaos earlier. I stared, horrified at the many remains of the shopping district. Then it hit me- I did all this. It was entirely my fault.

MY FAULT.

…

Was it?

Well, it wasn't entirely MY fault. Those stupid goons got me into this mess in the first place, and I was stupid enough to fall for their evil plans. Then I realized that one of them survived, pointing at me accusingly.

"She did it!" he exclaimed. "She did this to us! She's a total FREAK!" I was taken aback.

…

I was, at first, swindled by strangers, taken advantage of, struck with agonizing pain, accused, responsible for the break down of the mall and the death of hundreds and now this? It was simply just too much. Anyone would have been willing to commit suicide by now if they were in my position.

I ran from the heartbreaking scene, tears spilling from my green eyes. I arrived home quickly, my mom barging into my room, screaming.

"Ayumi!" She shrieked a deafening scream, having heard of the awful news and grasping me tightly. She sobbed worriedly on my shoulder.

"I... I was so worried!" she choked on her tears. "What… happened?"

That's right. What did happen? I hid my confused face and tried relaxing myself, calming my tense nerves as I narrated what had happened.

After telling her everything, she told my whole family, who was also worried sick about me. They decided to keep me a secret, as if I burnt along with that shopping center too. So I was being hidden, never to lay eyes or set foot on the outside world ever again. I was stripped of my own freedom, and of every right to live happily, as I was locked up in my room, a lonely, prison girl. I swore to myself that I wouldn't be the same ever again.

My silky, straight black hair was dyed and curled to silver white, wavy locks. My family's name lost its dignity, and so did my heart. I was traumatized for the rest of my life. I was alone. No one understood me at all.

As the years went by, I fed my pride with an arrogant ego, thinking that my life was just a waste of time.

NO, my life was FAR from over. It was only just the beginning.

- - -

- - -

- - -

I shook my head violently, snapping out of my dreamy state. I spaced out too much. I sighed deeply and blinked. _'Alice Academy, huh?'_ I mumbled.

I've heard of this super elite school before. It had the best education in the whole of Japan, taking in geniuses and the like. But, why me? I was just a disturbed girl. I don't know why, but they have plans for me. I was surprised when I received a letter, telling me that I was accepted into their school. They have kept their eyes on my for quite some time now. I shrugged at the fact of them stalking me.

'_Creepy.'_ I muttered. Then I looked at the clock. _'Past midnight already? I was daydreaming too long!'_ I gasped, and entered the bath room. I brushed my teeth, slid on my sleeping gown and crawled to my bed. I stared lazily at my blank ceiling, the light flickering. I let out a sigh and blinked. My eyelids threatened to close, and so I gave in. The next thing I knew, I was back in the realm of dreams.

- - -

- - -

- - -

"Onii Chan!" a high pitched voice yelled from outside my door. "Wake up! Wake up!" she screamed repeatedly. I shrugged and sat up, irritated.

"Okay, I'm up! I'm up!" I yelled back at my little sister. She was only six and I loved her dearly. I also have a baby brother, he's still a toddler though. But it was sad for me not being able to see my siblings grow up. I held back a tear.

I took a quick shower and put on my favorite outfit: A simple, knitted black vest over a white blouse, a gray, knee-length skirt and black socks and shoes. My face was pale, my hair, brushed messily and my eyes, the usual lime green color.

I pulled out my stroller and stuffed it with every single piece of my belongings: my clothes, knick knacks, books, journal and pens and of course, my laptop. I'd die without it. Then I headed downstairs, ate a light breakfast and got inside the car. I breathed the fresh air as I stepped out of the house. How long has it been?

My sister and one year old brother sat beside me, cuddling both my arms. I smiled a little, thinking that I would miss them so. We rode off, as I bid goodbye to my home town in Hokkaido. It was going to be a long ride to the airport, and a long flight to Tokyo. I sighed as my tired eyes closed again.

- - -

- - -

- - -

After bidding my family a tearful goodbye, I entered the terminal, checking in my luggage. I waited for my plane to arrive, sitting lonely with my laptop as company. I wrote my last entry before leaving Hokkaido.

"Dear readers," I heaved a sigh as I started. "I guess all of you know what today is. I'm at the airport right now, waiting for my plane, leaving you guys a farewell message. This is going to be hard, but I have to say this. I might close down my blog. But don't fret! I'll be back. Just.. wait, okay? I need some time to clear my mind. I'm starting out a new semester in a new school, after being home-schooled for more than two years. Well, I'll keep this short. I bid you all adieu.

You know, you love me.

Yu Chan"

I groaned when I finished and clicked on the enter button. _'There, published.'_ I thought. I closed my laptop and slid it back to its casing. I pondered on how this new academy would be like. And how I would hide my alice. I heard the plane motors start and the intercom say my flight number, and so I entered the plane, looked for my seat number and sat by the small window. _'Good bye, everyone. Farewell, beloved Hokkaido.'_ I murmured._ 'And Alice Academy, here I come.'_

---to be continued.

* * *

**I know I still have another fanfic to finish.. I promise I'll try to finish both! I swear!**

**haha, anyway, how was it? PLEASE review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**PS. i forgot to tell you. i finished 3 chapters of this story in a span of 20 hours. yay! nyahaha..**

**

* * *

**

**Ohayou Gusaimazu!**

**Greetings, YuChan here. Hmm, I wonder what it would be like if I had an alice and was accepted in GA?! Well, what do you know! hehe.**

**This has been itching in my mind ever since last night, after my brother successfully pissed me off once again. her somber personality came from my moody state last night too. sighs but i'm not always like that! oh, and my character sighs a lot in here too. This story started out as something random, but then, after spending my late night hours working on a written draft of it, I got serious with finishing it. **

**I hope this is worth your while, in both reading and reviewing. And please do give constructive advice, in case it's not your type. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I labored writing it. hehe.**

**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. Higuchi Tachibana does.. but what I do own is the character, Kawazoe Ayumi. ta ta!**

* * *

A Raving Midnight Star

Chapter 2

I woke up from my long nap to find myself gliding in Tokyo's airspace. I glanced out the window, seeing the numerous sky scrapers and tall, adjacent buildings beneath the fluffy clouds. I stared at them tediously. _'I'm so not impressed.'_ I smirked at myself. This was my first time in Tokyo, and I've heard that it's an exciting venue. Well, not this time, or at least, not for me.

As we hit on the runway, I unfastened myself and slipped my coat on. I grabbed my laptop case and filed in the line, heading for the exit. I entered the terminal, searched for my green stroller on the conveyor belt, and left. A limousine waited for me outside. _'A limo? This place must be fancy.'_ I thought, and climbed in. There, I was greeted by a blonde with purple eyes who smiled at me widely. I threw him a bored look, and bowed down.

"Ohayou Gusaimazu, my name is.." He cut me off.

"Ohayou, Kawazoe-san." He said with a smile.

'_This guy knows my name. Probably a teacher or something.'_ Well, he seemed to have read my mind. Was my face like an open book or something?

"My name is Narumi-sensei, and I will be your Homeroom and Japanese teacher." He grinned at me endlessly. To be honest, it was kind of scary. He wouldn't stop, so I flashed him one and looked out the window.

There was an awkward silence between us. Even if I looked away, I could feel his gaze burdened upon my now silver hair. My translucent eyes escaped the serene view of trees when he started a conversation.

"How do you feel about transferring to Alice Academy, Ayumi Chan?" he asked, still smiling. I merely shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, you'll find out that Alice Academy is a special place for children like you." He said. He neared me and looked into my green eyes. "Hm, I guess you'll be in the middle school section." He told me. I nodded.

"Tell me, Ayumi Chan, do you know what your alice is?" He suddenly asked. I was getting freaked out, how did he know about my secret? I smiled at him slyly.

"Yes I do." I simply replied. He beamed at me and continued.

"You have the control alice, right?" I just nodded. "Well, when you use your alice, do you suffer from any pain, or sting perhaps?" My eyes widened. He knew about that too. I kept silent. He took that as a yes. "I see." He sighed.

Another long silence filled the limo. And before I knew it, I was staring at these two huge gates. I jumped off the car and stared at the place, my eyes sparkling. Now this, I'm impressed. It was like a real estate! Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up at my teacher who was standing beside me.

"Well, Ayumi Chan," He said, his big, violet orbs staring at the big gates before us. "Welcome to Alice Academy."

- - -

- - -

- - -

As I walked inside this enormous building, we stopped at a classroom. "This is class A in the middle school section. Now, you stay here and wait for my signal to enter, okay?" He instructed. I nodded politely and peeped from the small window.

I watched as he came in the room, twirling and what not. I sweat dropped. _'This is one crazy teacher.'_ I thought. He clapped his hands twice to call the attention of the rowdy class and greeted them. I listened to him speak and waited patiently for my name to be called.

"Class, please welcome Kawazoe-san!" He hollered cheerfully, giving me the cue to come in.

I counted my steps and entered the room, only to be greeted by the ominous stares of my newly acquired classmates for life. _'Oh no. A Swarm of idiots.'_ I chuckled to myself as I frantically smirked at them.

"Ohayou Gusaimazu, my name is Kawazoe Ayumi." I breathed and waited for Narumi to direct me to my seat, when suddenly, this seaweed girl stood up.

"What's your alice?" She asked rudely. I sent her a small glare. This girl sure is snooty. She reminds me of that snoop back then. "You just have to find out." I smirked at her. She stared at me crossly.

"What's her star rank?" she asked again. Man, she's pretty annoying! Narumi felt my uneasiness and answered for me. "She will receive her stars when Jinno-sensei comes. Now, sit down, Sumire." He said. Seaweed girl groaned and sat down. Finally.

"Well, class, who would like volunteer to be Kawazoe-san's partner?" Narumi-sensei said. Probably about eight hands stuck out. My eye caught that of a particular brunette. She saw me stare at her and she beamed at me cheerfully. _'Oh look. I made a friend.'_ I whispered to myself as I smiled back at her.

"Ruka, would you please assist Kawazoe-san and escort her around the academy?" He smiled slyly at the blonde boy. He nodded. I shifted my gaze at him. _'I guess he'll have to do.'_

"Well then, Ayumi Chan, go sit beside Ruka at the last row. Ta ta!" He bid us farewell and twirled his way out.

I made my way to sit beside that blonde boy. Then seaweed girl and her posse came and surrounded me. "Hi, sorry about back then. I'm Shouda Sumire, two star and official president of the Natsume and Ruka fan club!" she announced confidently. "So, what's your alice?" she asked again. I'm ill tempered, so I replied hastily.

"None of your business." I smirked. This made her a bit angry. I just looked away, too bored to care. She stomped her foot irritatingly. "Tell me your alice!" She demanded. I kept silent. _'Who does she think she is?'_ Then I heard a guy's voice in the background.

"Guys, leave her alone. She's new here!"

The guy seemed gentle. He was wearing a pair of glasses and he had dirty blonde hair.

"Ohayou, Ayumi Chan! Welcome to class A!" He greeted me happily. I thanked him. _'Finally. A nice face around here.'_ "I'm Tobita Yuu, but please call me Iinchou. I am the class representative." He spoke boldly, and shook my hand. "Now, if you have any problem, please don't hesitate to ask, okay?" I nodded, and simply smiled at him. Then another voice, perky and loud this time, entered through my ears.

"Ohayou, Ayumi Chan!" She shouted. She was the smiling brunette earlier. She seems so childish for her age. "I'm Sakura Mikan, nice to meet you!" She practically screamed. A jet black haired guy retorted at her. "Oi, shut up, polka dots. You're making my ears bleed." He said, an RPG manga covering his face. I snickered at the two as they argued. The seemingly shy blonde beside me introduced himself.

"Ohayou, Kawazoe-san. I'm Nogi Ruka, your new partner." He said politely. Then he glanced at his best friend, who I think looked like the typical bad boy and sweat dropped. "Err, excuse me for my friend's behavior. He's Hyuuga Natsume." I smiled at him and nodded. Then I went back to staring blankly at space, enveloped in my thoughts.

Now what was I suppose to do? I didn't know anything around here. Was I supposed to use my alice or something? Or keep it a secret forever? I didn't know. However, I knew I was about to find out.

- - -

- - -

- - -

The bell rang noisily as I watched my fellow classmates run out of the door. I waited for all of them to leave until I was the only one left. _'Ah.. Alone at last.'_ I sighed, and took out my laptop. I viewed the sad comments of my readers, telling me not to give up. They loved me. Well, you can also say that I loved them, because I wrote to them almost every second of my life. Then I stood up and stared at this paper Jinno-sensei gave me. He's pretty scary, if you ask me.

Then I remembered that I had a partner to show me around; he was just waiting outside the classroom. So I followed him around as he gave me quick orientations on the place. He told me about the four Alice shapes, and ability classes- I was in his class as well. Then he asked me what star rank I was, and I told him two. He began explaining about the ranking system, the school's currency and the amount of allowance based on our star rank. He led me to my dorm room.

"Well, here we are, Kawazoe-san." He smiled at me heartily. I returned his smile with a small grin, and entered my room. "Dinner's at 7! Just go down stairs and the dorm robot will tell you which way to go." He said, waved me goodbye and left. I watched his figure disappear and I sighed.

I looked around the room. It was almost like my old room back at home, only a bit bigger. The walls were a calm shade of green and the floor was carpeted in a peachy color. There was a huge glass window, a dresser and closet, a desk and a bed to finish it all off. Beside it, there was another door for the bathroom. It was cozy, and I liked it. Though, it needed some personalizing, because the walls were bare, the bed sheets were plain and there were no curtains, so I decided to spend my time decorating it.

By the time I finished arranging and adorning my room with my own spice, I glanced at my clock. _'6:30. Just in time for a quick shower.'_ I said to myself, satisfied with the appearance of my room and entered the bathroom.

After showering, I wore the uniform put out for me on my bed. It wasn't that bad, although the skirt was a little too short. I sighed and headed for the cafeteria.

Unfortunately, I got lost. I tried to keep my cool and asked for directions from God knows who. I approached this ebony haired girl and she agreed into accompanying me to the cafeteria.

"You're not an idiot, are you?" She asked, a grim expression glued on her face. I sweat dropped and shook my head. "Good." She smirked, a cupcake suddenly popping in her mouth. As I was about to ask for her name, the same loud voice came ringing through the halls.

"HOTARU!!" She screamed, leaping her way towards us. She basically pounced on her, what's her name? Hotaru, but she pulled out this weird looking weapon of some sort and aimed it at her like she was a wild animal and pulled the trigger.

BAKA. BAKA. BAKA.

The brunette girl crashed onto the wall, her forehead red and swollen from those bullets. _'Is this girl mad?!'_ I stared as the girl slowly regained composure. "Itai.. Hotaru!" She gleamed at her with teary eyes.

"Stop acting like an idiot. You're scaring our new classmate." She barked flatly. She turned her head and looked at me. "Your name?" She asked. I sweat dropped. _'Boy, she sure is scary.'_ I thought.

"Kawazoe Ayumi." I replied plainly.

"Ah! Yu Chan!" She hollered, hugging me. "Eh?" I sweat dropped again. "You.. You're Sakura-san, right?" I tried to recall on her name. She nodded. "But please call me Mikan! There's no need to be so formal, Yu Chan!" She said in a bubbly tone. She wasn't so bad. "Okay then, Mikan." I smiled at her.

I heard my stomach growl. I bet they probably heard it too, because Hotaru smirked a bit, and Mikan stopped smiling and pulled me forward. I laughed nervously.

"Come on!" She shouted. "The cafeteria's this way!"

I followed the two. It seemed like they were best friends. It reminded me of my past again, realizing that I never had a best friend before. I heaved another sigh and flashed them a smile. _'Well, I do now.. I guess.'_

---to be continued.

* * *

**whee! hope you enjoyed! PLEASE review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, this might e my final chapter before going back to the heavy burdens of school. sighs it was really fun writing. **

**Ohayou Gusaimazu!**

**Greetings, YuChan here. Hmm, I wonder what it would be like if I had an alice and was accepted in GA?! Well, what do you know! hehe.**

**This has been itching in my mind ever since last night, after my brother successfully pissed me off once again. her somber personality came from my moody state last night too. sighs but i'm not always like that! oh, and my character sighs a lot in here too. This story started out as something random, but then, after spending my late night hours working on a written draft of it, I got serious with finishing it. **

**I hope this is worth your while, in both reading and reviewing. And please do give constructive advice, in case it's not your type. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I labored writing it. hehe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. Higuchi Tachibana does.. but what I do own is the character, Kawazoe Ayumi. ta ta!**

* * *

A Raving Midnight Star

Chapter 3

_BRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGGGGG!!!_

I moaned irritatingly at my alarm clock. It was 6 AM already? I slowly opened my eyes and stared at the blank ceiling. I altered my eyes to the big glass window in front of me. The lazy sunlight was seeping in through the ivory colored curtains, filling the room with dimmed light. I could see the morning glory shining upon me today. Nonetheless, I sat up and yawned. _'Hn. I'm still so sleepy.'_ I mumbled, my speech spurred.

Still half asleep, I felt my way to the bathroom, too tired to even open my eyes. I turned the faucet on and splashed my face with ice cold water to wake up my drained out nerves. I jolted up, fully awake at last. That cold water did me good and shocked me from my sleepy status.

I climbed into the tub and bathed myself. Then I combed my hair, brushed my teeth and put on my neatly pressed uniform. I smirked at my reflection in the full body mirror. _'I miss my black hair.'_ I muttered as I twirled a strand of silver hair with my finger.

I locked my room and found my way to the cafeteria, this time, not getting lost.

'_That Imai sure is friendly once you get to know her.'_ I whispered, surely grateful that I bumped into her last night, or else, I would have still been wandering around the building.

The cafeteria door swung open, creating a grand scene at the arrival of the new kid- me. Several eyes stared at me, curious and envious; Curious, because I was so quiet, solemn and mysterious, and envious, because I spent the whole afternoon yesterday with Ruka touring me around. Is he really that popular?

'_Sheesh. Talk about being the center of attention.' _I thought wearily, as I glanced back at the eyes that watched my back.

As I lined up to get my food, seaweed girl, err, I mean, Shouda-san cut in front of me. Not wanting to make a scene, I just ignored her. _'What's her problem?'_ I screamed in my head. "What's her problem?" I heard my thoughts repeated, echoing from my back. I turned around to see this grinning guy, who continued reading my thoughts.

'_A mind reader, huh?'_ "A mind reader, huh?" He said, still beaming that annoying smile at me.

'_Look kid, I'm not very patient, nor do I want to fool around, so if you please, just leave me alone.' _I scolded him in my mind. Thank goodness he didn't blurt that out loud; instead, he sweat dropped and nodded. Am I really that intimidating? _'Haha.' _I laughed mentally. He heard it, I guess, and threw me that smile again. I wasn't annoyed this time. _'You got a name, or are you just going to stand here and read my thoughts all day?' _I thought as I turned back.

"Call me Koko." He replied. I grinned at him, and proceeded with getting my food.

- - -

- - -

- - -

There I was, sitting at a lonely corner, my eyes closed, listening to the chattering of students while consuming my breakfast quietly, when I heard that lively voice again. _'Hello, Mikan.'_ I said to myself. I was right- the next thing I knew, there were four other girls that joined me. I opened my eyes, greeted by Imai-san, Mikan, and these two other girls.

"Ohayou! I'm Ogasawara Nonoko!" the straight, dark blue haired girl spoke, introducing herself. She pulled her pink, curly haired friend closer.

"And this is Umenomiya Anna!" She introduced her friend. I smiled at them, telling myself to be friendly this time.

"Hai, Kawazoe Ayumi, pleased to meet you!" I tried my best to sound amiable. They nodded and smiled back. Then I set aside my moody shell and indulged in funny conversations with my new friends.

Maybe life wasn't so bad, after all.

MAYBE.

- - -

- - -

- - -

I stepped inside the classroom, and found my classmates, who gave me glares at my first day, now smiling at me. I smiled back, a bit startled from the sudden change of heart. I sat down beside Ruka, and pulled out my journal. There, I started scribbling down my thoughts when somebody interrupted me.

"Ehem." He coughed, forcing his way to his seat. _'What an arrogant guy.'_ I whispered as I made way for him to pass. Well, he was pretty rude, but people found him brilliant. More like hostile and antagonizing, if you ask me.

The mere mention of his name would set girls on fire, melting away in his glory. He was an idol, and had a reputation to keep. I smirked at him as he raised his feet up and placed them carelessly on the desk. I tried ignoring him.

What was his name again?

I brooded over that thought, until I heard Ruka speak. "Hey, Natsume.." he said, worry glazing his voice. "Where'd you go last night?"

I didn't look up from my journal, but kept quiet and waited for his answer. _'Oh, right. Natsume.'_ I said to myself.

"Nowhere." I heard him reply.

I peeked at Ruka's concerned expression, and it bothered me as well. He was a really sweet guy, and he was worried sick about his best friend, who seemed like he didn't care at all- Not that I was falling in love with him or something. I sighed, there was nothing I could do about that, and I didn't dare interfere.

Class started, and it seemed like any ordinary day, until the speaker called out for me.

"_Kawazoe Ayumi, please report to the principal's office immediately." _

I glanced up from the book I was reading and stood up. Mikan and Ruka gave me a worried look, Anna and Nonoko flashed a forced smile. _'What did I do?'_ I panicked mentally. The mind reader replied as I passed by him. "Don't worry." He reassured me. I nodded and left the room. _'I sure hope you're right, Koko.'_

- - -

- - -

- - -

"Kawazoe Ayumi," the principal started. He was only a kid, for Pete sake! "Hai." I said and bowed down respectively.

"We have a proposal for you." He said. I sensed some sort of danger as I listened intently.

"How about you do missions for the academy? Just simple tasks to protect this school from the Anti-Alice Organization." He proposed. My eyes bolted up.

"What?" I staggered.

"You will have to work for the academy, Kawazoe-san." He replied. "We need your alice."

"You mean.. I have to use my.." I choked on my words. If I used my alice, I could die. I'm sure he was fully aware of that. I mean, he is the principal and all.

"And what if I refuse?" I said, fearful of death.

He smirked. "That'll be up to you, Kawazoe-san." I sighed nervously. "But you'll be risking the lives of your loved ones." He added, referring to my new friends.

"No.." I muttered. I had no choice.

I bowed down and waited for further information.

"Your missions will start next week, so in the meantime," He said. "prepare yourself, Kawazoe-san." I nodded and exited the room.

Okay, it's official- my life sucks.

- - -

- - -

- - -

'_What kind of academy is this? Forcing their students to work for them.. Risking their young lives, and I just had to be one of them.'_ I groaned. I walked across the school gardens to calm down my nerves, on my way to the physical abilities class. Thanks to Imai-san's excellent invention, I found my way there.

I neared the door, and knocked nervously. I was greeted by Narumi-sensei.

"Ah, welcome to the Physical Abilities class, Ayumi Chan!" He welcomed me, and so did the students from other levels. I saw Ruka waving at me, and so I approached him.

"I see you got here without me!" he apologized for forgetting to accompany me going here.

"Aw, it's alright, Nogi-san." I forgave him, sending him a grin. He smiled back.

"Hm? Kawaii!" I said as I noticed the bunny perched on his shoulder. I petted it a little, amused by its cuteness and appeal. "Haha.. yeah, he sure is." Ruka replied at my comment.

"Okay, class, we have a new student joining us today!" Narumi-sensei announced from in front of the room. "Ayumi Chan, come over here and introduce yourself!" He said, eyeing me. I approached the podium and grinned at the class.

"Ohayou gusaimazu, I'm Kawazoe Ayumi." I said.

"Tell us about yourself, Ayumi Chan!" Narumi added.

"Ah.. I'm thirteen, I write, and.."

"What's your alice?" A familiar, annoying voice shot up. I stared at her. _'Shouda-san.'_

"Now, now, if Ayumi Chan doesn't want to tell, then she won't." Narumi tried defending me again, but this time, I spoke for myself.

"I have the control alice." I announced.

"And what is that, exactly?" An upperclassman inquired. I sighed and began explaining.

"The control alice allows me to manipulate anyone, especially that person's alice or emotions." I said knowingly. "I also have the fourth alice shape."

I heard them gasp. Even Ruka seemed shocked. The fourth alice shape meant that I could use my alice anytime, only my lifespan would be shortened in return. I sighed and took a seat, feeling dizzy all of a sudden. I think I said enough.

"Thank you, Ayumi Chan. Class, please help make your new classmate comfortable." Narumi said after. I recovered from the uneasy feeling and received kindly smiles from everyone, including Shouda-san. I smiled back at them. _'Well, at least I'm getting used to this, right?'_

I sighed to myself and jot down my whimsy thoughts on my journal. We weren't allowed to use laptops during classes, of course, and I was saving my articles for a special blog comeback. I grinned at myself. And the day went by smoothly as I waited for another day.

- - -

- - -

- - -

"I guess you could say that I'm enjoying myself at the academy now. I feel comfortable with my classmates and teachers alike- even the intimidating Jinno-sensei and gulp Natsume. Yes, I admit it, I'm getting used to them. Let's just see how long my positive outlook would last." I typed speedily on my laptop. I was not blogging again, but more like writing down my random thoughts.

Anyway, I heard a knock on the door. It must be the guy they sent to pick me up for my first mission. I sighed and closed my notebook.

I peeped in the peek hole to find a guy with messy black hair wearing a black cat mask. I placed on my own mask, the one that the principal gave me. It was really simple- a white mask with a wolf design. I opened the door and followed him.

We reached our meeting place, the Northern Woods. My peers told me that this was a forbidden forest or something. No one dared venture around, afraid of the monsters and ghosts that were rumored to lurk around.

When we came upon a clearing, this guy with a lot of accessories was waiting for us. _'That's right. They use accessories as control devices.' _I mumbled, glancing at the earrings and rings on the man, and reaching out for my own earrings.

"You must be the new kid." The man spoke impulsively, while the 'black cat' leaned on a tree. I bowed down before him. He chuckled.

"Oh, you have manners. Very good." He said. Then he faced the raven haired guy. "You should be like her, kuro neko." He smirked and ignored him.

"Are you ready for your mission?" He asked coldly, facing me again. I simply nodded.

"Very well. You will be retrieving a bag of alice stones that the AAO has stolen. We will transport you there, and until then, you two will be on your own." He snickered. "That sounds easy, doesn't it? You may kill if necessary. Just bring the item back." He finished in a deadly tone. I sighed. _'Either way, I could still die, if I use my alice or not.'_ I said to myself.

"Let's go."

---to be continued.

* * *

**Well, you guys have to wait a while for the next chapter. Hope I won't take too long to make another one. PLEASE review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hmm, it doesn't seem that anyone's interested in this story. Oh well.. O.o**

**But, since it makes me happy, I'll just post this chappie and... and... okay, i'm giving in.**

**Disclaimer: I'm sad, but I don't own Gakuen Alice. Higuchi Tachibana does.. **

* * *

A Raving Midnight Star

Chapter 4

'_What the heck did I get myself into?!'_ I screamed in my head, sweat running down my back. Panic was written all over my face, as I choked on my own wavering breath. Armed figures guarded the warehouse we – the black cat guy and I – were spying on.

I was clueless. How the heck was I suppose to sneak in that place without getting killed? My partner didn't seem to care at all. He was leaning lazily on a tree, pretending that I wasn't even there.

"Umm… When are we going in?!" I shouted audible enough for only the two of us to hear. He didn't reply. I rolled my eyes and tapped my foot impatiently. _'I just want to get out of here!'_

"Manipulator," he spoke. _'Who're you calling manipulator?!'_ I wanted to retort back, but God knows what the consequences were if I did. "You're so useless."

And with that, he suddenly stood up and raised his palm, emitting a large flame from his hand. Then I heard screaming, and turned my head to see what had happened.

'_Oh my I will not use the name of the Lord in vain'_

The guards were on fire! Stop, drop and roll, stop, drop and roll, they did repeatedly. It was useless – it almost burnt them to a crisp. _'So that's your alice..'_ I sighed in wonder.

And that's when he made his move, sprinting towards the building and scanning around for whatever we had to retrieve.

'_If he could do this on his own, then why do I have to be here?! Am I his toy or something?!'_ I groaned expectedly as I kept up with him. _'He sure reminds me of…'_ Then my eyes bolted up. _'The black cat is HYUUGA?!'_

- - -

- - -

- - -

'_Curse me into oblivion. Get me lost inside a black hole. Rip my heart off. Leave me to mourn to death. My life is over.'_

As I opened my eyes, rays of sunlight attacked me. I hissed at the bright light. I shielded my eyes and sat up. CRACK. Ouch, my back. What did I do last night?!

'_Oh yeah. The mission.'_ I thought sleepily as I limped my way to the bathroom. Dreaded memories of last night came flooded my head – me getting caught, Hyuuga leaving me behind, (well, not really. he just went ahead..) overusing my alice – it was a total nightmare. I stared at my reflection on the mirror. My I will not use the name of the Lord in vain, I was a horrible mess. My silver tresses were tangled, I had sand in my eyes, a few cuts here and there, treated with band-aids, and as puberty kicked in, I had a zit!

I moaned softly as I squinted my tired eyes. _'My life is over.' _I muttered under my breath.

- - -

- - -

- - -

The bell rang, waking me up from my nap. I didn't bother to eat breakfast, and went straight to the classroom, where other weirdoes were found. I rubbed my eyes, and fixed my crumpled uniform – I sleep like a rock these days.

I stared blankly at the blackboard, waiting for my seemingly gay teacher to arrive. Other students were here, namely the super perky Mikan, Imai-san, Nogi-san, Koko, and…

"Natsume!!!" Seaweed – err, I mean Shouda-san whined in sing song. Man, I never get used to that.

I stared at her disgustingly, as she drooled over that guy. _'Damn you…'_ I cursed, as I remembered that he almost left me behind last night, and threw me insults like "Useless" and "Slow". Why, I'll show him!

"Oi, get away from me, seaweed." Hah, copycat. I scoffed at his insult as my eyes followed Shouda-san's fleeing shadow.

My eyes returned to the black cat, who's feet were once again on the desk and a manga on his face. I sneered at this sight and sighed.

"Ohayou Gusaimazu, minna-san!" The creepy, gay voice rang through my ears as the door swung open. And there he was, Narumi-sensei.

- - -

- - -

- - -

"If it weren't for Mikan, my new, hyper friend, who helped me restore my sanity, I would have gone mad by now. I wouldn't be able to survive this prison that I've not really become accustomed." I tapped vigorously on my keyboard, as I arrived at my room.

I plopped down my cozy bed, my arms and legs spread. I felt a slight pang in my heart, like there's something missing. I stared blankly at the marble ceiling, and it reminded me of home.

'_Oh great. Just what I need: A case of nostalgia.'_ I murmured, the thought of my family, my hometown, everything, rushing back to me. I realized how much I've been denying my family's comfort, how I've rejected life-changing opportunities for the better. I tried holding back my tears, but they stubbornly escaped my eyes and trickled down my cheek. The sudden knock on the door startled me, in the middle of my homesickness. _'Damn.' _I said, hurriedly wiping my tears and opening the door.

'_Nogi-san…?'_

He just stood there, in front of my door, his azure eyes staring at my tear-stained face. I looked away, a little embarrassed that my partner saw me in a state like this.

"Kawazoe-san… Are you… okay?" He mumbled, tongue-tied. I nodded nervously. Thank goodness he knew I didn't want to talk about it, so he just shrugged it off.

"Err, I was thinking that I might show you around Central Town, but you don't seem well." He said, a worried look etched on his pretty face. He was just too hard to resist.

I heaved a sigh and let him in. Then I sat down on the edge of my bed, my eyes focused on the beautiful Sakura trees outside my window which calmed my tense nerves. He made himself comfortable on the small couch and looked around.

"So, you want to know why I cried my eyes out?" I spoke unconsciously, surprised at what I just said. He nodded. I closed my eyes for a few seconds and lowered my head.

"How long have you been here, Nogi-san?" I mumbled, looking down on my feet.

"Pardon?"

"Err, how long has it been since… you've been here?" I repeated, quite uncomfortable with the fact that a boy was in my room.

"An awfully long time." He replied simply.

"I see."

There was a short silence, until I broke it.

"Did you ever long for home? Not even once?" I stated, my eyes teary.

"I…" He staggered. "Of course." He managed to say. I nodded, and it seemed that he got the point – the melancholic look on my face gave everything away.

"Look, I understand what you're going through, believe me, but you don't have to suffer alone. You don't have to be alone." He said softly, a determined expression on his face. "We can be your family..."

I was a little shocked at his last statement, but it managed to make me smile whole-heartedly, it was just the reassurance I needed at times like this. I was comforted by his gentle words, words that only a true friend would say. And can I say that this guy is my true friend? Well, I'm not so sure myself, but he seems like a really nice guy. Really nice.

I stood up, grabbed his hand and rushed for the door. "Err, where are we going?" He asked, confused by my actions.

"To Central Town…" I replied. "…You were going to take me there, right?" I beamed at him. He smiled back and led the way, pulling my hand.

Guys, this is not what I call love or infatuation, but simply, how do I put this, just friends.

- - -

- - -

- - -

I was walking around the corridors, on my way to the classroom in the midst of sunrise. I guess I woke up far too early today, because of the thoughts that dawned upon me. I had a fun time with Nogi – I mean, 'Ruka' yesterday at Central Town. Mikan and Imai-san joined us, making it truly merrier. I felt relieved that someone cared. I stopped at a corner to admire the view of the school grounds.

I was surprised at how different the sky looked at the early hours. The fiery shades of red and yellow grazed the sky with magnificent hues of blue and white. The gardens were flourished with colorful buds yet to blossom and the playful chirp of birds singing provided a serene tranquility to the background.

I smiled at this wonderful sight – I was pretty lucky to have witnessed it. I was given inspiration that I should not be afraid to be myself; that my shy and reserved nature shouldn't get in the way, or become some excuse to pull away from others. Yes, it was time to break out of my shell, to show the real me.

I resumed my journey to the classroom. This time, I had a feeling that today, my prayers would be answered and my burdens, lifted. Today, I would reveal myself before friendly strangers whom I can trust. I won't be afraid anymore. I've let go of the past. Now this, I don't regret doing.

- - -

- - -

- - -

"Home Economics…" I mumbled quietly as I read the engraved words on the sign on the mahogany wooden door of my fourth period that day. I'm not bad at chores and the like, because I'm not filthy rich and spoiled, and I guess you can call me a pretty good chef; I've learned many exquisite dishes in my prison years of being cooped up at home.

'_This is going to be fun…'_ I smirked as I pushed the door open. Yeah, right.

"FOOD FIGHT!!!!"

My eyes almost fell out from their sockets. "Food.. fight?" I ducked for cover as raw meat, fish and other items flew across the room. _'scratch that.. maybe a little too much fun.'_ Oh great, another regret.

I blinked twice and spotted a familiar face amidst the speeding poultry and dairy products, and decided to approach her. I closed my eyes and started crawling – yes, I was crawling, or do you want me to risk my sanctity to be a walking baloney sandwich? I'd rather crawl to the depths of despair… or under a table.

Anyway, I was crawling. Crawling to God knows where. I just hoped that I reached her in time…

"Yu-Chan?!" I heard my Mikan-proclaimed nickname echo through my ears. I squinted my eyes and stared at the face of the remarkably-blunt-but-still-amusing Sakura Mikan. _'Finally…'_

"What's going on in here?!" I shouted beneath the culinary ruckus. She shrugged her shoulders. "Long story… DUCK!" she shouted and bent down, pulling me down with her. _'duck?!_'

Woah, a roasted duck just smashed onto the wall. '_Phew, that could've been me._' I quivered. Then I looked back at the brunette crouched down on the floor. "Do they allow these things to happen here?!" I said. She didn't reply. Instead, she just stared straight at the door.

Across the room, I could see Imai-san standing near the doorway holding a red light. And as if a signal was sent, Mikan stood up and ran for it. "Let's go!" She said, as she ran past the colliding food. _'Is she absurd?!' _I shouted, a little flabbergasted that she would actually risk getting food-processed to escape. Hey, wait a minute, why'd I go inside in the first place?!

I slapped my forehead, came back to my senses and followed after her, dashing through the mess. I guess I wasn't fast enough.

PLOCK!

Wasabi dripped from my chin as I stopped in my tracks. The thick, green liquid stung my eyes, my throat, my nose – everywhere. This was the last straw. So much for innovation.

I wiped the wasabi off my face and glared at the person who threw it – Koko? No way. But still, I was angry, so I had no choice. "Sorry…" I mouthed to him as I closed my eyes. I used a miniscule amount of my alice, and in a split second, the throwing stopped.

I opened one eye cautiously, then sweat dropped. I thought I only used a little amount of my alice, but I didn't know it would be enough to knock almost the entire class out cold, and that included the friendly, and now – drooling mind reader.

I jumped up and glanced around the room. Boy, it was a total disaster, like as if a tremendous hurricane took a detour and passed through it.

"Yu-Chan, are you okay?"

'_Huh?'_ I turned my head, surprised that Mikan was still on her feet, Imai-san behind her, in some kind of caterpillar sleeping bag. Outside the corridor, Hyuuga and Ruka were leaning on the wall, not a single strand of hair ruffled, maybe except for Hyuuga's. Why weren't they affected?

"I'm fine.." I replied. Then I looked around the room. "..but this place isn't…" I sweat dropped. This wasn't my fault, I just stopped it because I was too pissed. But isn't that a relief? And what's with all these questions?!

There was an awkward silence, until the bell rang. There sure are a lot of silences in here. "Lunch time." Imai-san said and turned her heel. The two boys disappeared out of sight. Mikan followed behind her best friend and called out to me, oblivious that I was spacing out.

"Yu-Chan, come on!" She shouted. I snapped back and ran after them.

So, I guess it was okay to leave several unconscious people in the ruins of a once orderly home economics room just like that? I don't really know much about this school, or how they handle things, but oh well. Not my problem… for now.

--to be continued...? maybe not.

* * *

**well, i'll just leave it to that. I guess if nobody wants to read it, i'll just wait and see then. Au'Revoir.**

**Thanks to my only reviewer, **Miu The Princess of Nature **!! Ok, if you like it, I'll continue it for you then. P**

**Ps. I still love Gakuen Alice. hehehe xD**


End file.
